


Non mangio la mattina perché penso al gelato

by pseudokuwu



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47's Access to Hammer Space, Copious Amounts of Gelato, Featuring: The Sapienza Map, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudokuwu/pseuds/pseudokuwu
Summary: “Take in the sights, 47. Dip your toes in the sand or have some gelato.” Diana teases, half-laughing as she shuts her laptop, cutting off the view 47 usually shares with her on missions. "Some of us can't afford a nice coastal vacation, so you might as well enjoy it in my stead."-Who doesn't enjoy a nice cup of gelato on a hot summer's day?
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Non mangio la mattina perché penso al gelato

“Good work, 47. It’ll be a little while yet before the jet arrives; I suggest you take it easy until then.”

“ _Take it easy_ ,” 47 echoes in Diana’s ear. To anyone else, it’d be in the same deadpan he always has — to her, though, she can hear the slight tone of amusement in his voice, the smallest tinge of _really?,_ because when is 47 one to kick back and relax unless it’s to sell an act?

It makes her smile to herself. He’s come so far, these last few years. Perhaps to others he seems the emotionless, stoic human weapon that he always has been from the start, but she knows him. She knows him like the back of her hand, knows him better than she knows herself most days, and there’s a secret thrill in knowing the little things that most will never have the chance to — whether it’s his odd sense of humour, his soft spot for small animals, or the little hobbies he picks up in his spare time simply to hone his skills, ‘just in case.

“Take in the sights, 47. Dip your toes in the sand or have some gelato.” Diana teases, half-laughing as she shuts her laptop, cutting off the view 47 usually shares with her on missions. "Some of us can't afford a nice coastal vacation, so you might as well enjoy it in my stead. I'll let you know when I've arrived."

47 gives a little hum of affirmation, and Diana turns her gaze to the open sky outside the jetline window.

 _A nice coastal vacation,_ she muses to herself. _Perhaps someday._

* * *

As expected, 47 arrives right on time as the jet pulls into park. Diana can't help the smile as he climbs in to sit across from her - even from here, she can smell the ocean and sand off of him. She wonders if he'd gone for a swim after all. He nods his greeting to her as he settles down, and she signals for the pilot. They’ll take off again as soon as the jet’s done refuelling — in the meantime, they can relax for now.

"Enjoyed your trip?" Diana remarks, leaning back easily.

His face barely twitches. "It was… sunny." And then, surprisingly, "I brought you something."

Diana's brow raises. "Oh?" This is hardly the first time 47's picked up souvenirs from his missions, but she doesn't recall asking him to pick anything up specifically for _her_ this time around.

He nods minutely, and then pulls something out of his suit pocket. When she realizes what it is, she laughs.

“Gelato? Really?” Diana remarks, delighted. She hasn’t had gelato in an age, and watching 47 walk through Gelateria Bella earlier had admittedly tickled her fancy, though she hadn’t voiced it aloud. “Thank y—”

Except he doesn’t stop, and another cup of presumably a different flavour joins it on the table between them. Then another. Then another.

Diana watches as 47 lines up _nine different cups of gelato,_ all with complimentary little paper spoons.

“Grey matter, choco-nutty, dark fudge, raspberry crazy,” 47 lists off, “Banana mama, Belgian chocolate honeycomb, pistaci-oh, crema caramel.”

Diana blinks. “How did you —”

“I didn’t know which you’d prefer. So I figured I’d take one of each.” 47 says, tone as neutral as it ever is, meeting her gaze plain as oats. “I recommend the grey matter.”

Diana just keeps staring at the little cups of gelato. Scientifically speaking, it doesn’t make sense. They look barely melted, like they were just freshly scooped, but also it’s a solid fifteen minute drive from Sapienza to the where the jet landed and 47 hadn’t carried any form of luggage with him, not even a bag. All he’s wearing is his suit, which can’t have _that_ many pockets, so where in the _world_ did he —

“Is something wrong?” comes 47’s voice.

Diana looks up, and feels every question die on her tongue as 47 holds an inflatable crocodile in his hands, and places it gently on the floor. There are already three beside him, and there’s a fifth she can see him taking out from under the table, somehow.

“... No, nothing at all.” Diana finally says, reaching over for the cup of grey matter and the little spoon. “Thank you for the gelato, 47.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies, and places the sixth crocodile.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only person who couldn't stop staring at the gelato shop in sapienza. i kept making detours because it looked so fucking good. Anyway don't @ me about logic or anything i'm just here for a good time and gelato


End file.
